


When The Smoke Clears

by MissMeggie



Series: Jax/Jenna Series- Jenna 'Verse [8]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMeggie/pseuds/MissMeggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jax and Jenna are drawn back together after Donna's death. 2nd prequel</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Smoke Clears

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Everybody Knows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/419214) by [MissMeggie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMeggie/pseuds/MissMeggie). 



AN: Just an old kind of prequel-y piece I found laying round on my laptop I decided to finish. I own nothing but Jenna! Enjoy!-Meg

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Donna was dead Opie's brain just couldn't compute that. His wife was dead. Someone had to tell his children who were sleeping soundly warm and safe in their beds. His sister. Someone had to tell his sister. He almost pitied whoever that would be.

Piney had done a lot given a lot for this club. His marriage. His children. His life. Nothing was harder than this single call he was duty and honor bound to make. As the phone rang he felt sick.

"Hi Daddy!" she said happily, he took a moment to remember the sounds of happiness before he crushed her.

"Hi baby." He said tiredly.

"Pop, What's wrong is it Opie? Jax?" and there was the fear he thought.

"No, they are fine." She exhaled her relief. "You scared me old man."

"Jennasis, Donna was gunned down by the Mayans."

"That's not funny Dad…" hysteria built in her voice. "No, no no! she was fine I just talked to her yesterday!" silence and then what Piney could only describe as screaming sobs. The line went dead.

-/-

Jenna threw her cell phone against the wall it shattered into a million pieces. She sobbed until her chest hurt. Then with angry screams she threw and ripped a part whatever she could reach still crying. She threw up in the sink then just sat in the ravaged kitchen her wall phone rang sometime later.

She answered it.

"Hi baby…" Gemma said.

"I demolished my kitchen."

"We'll fix it I'm on my way right now…"

"ok…"She sniffled. "Gemma?"

"Yeah…"

"Why are you a better mom to me than my own…my best friend just died and she didn't think to call me…"

"Annie just doesn't know how to handle you baby there's to much of your old man in you."

She's standing away from the crowd behind a headstone of someone who died in 1903. The preachers words are carried to her on the wind. She's avoiding him she knows that but being near him even this close hurts. She watches him kiss the flower and place it on the casket and walk away. He may have seen her she's not sure.

-/-

He thinks he sees her by that marker but he's seen her before real enough just because he wants too. And he wants to in this moment. So he brushes it off. It wasn't his Jenna it was his imagination working over his tired mind.

Later when she hugs his mother and latches on to poor Opie as though he's a life preserver he knows she's real her voice carried on the breeze. "I love you Harry." Yep, definitely her. Only she can get away with calling him Harry. His insides twist and ache. God he needs to touch her. He takes a shaky breath and Tara is beside him. "Hm… she came. I had my doubts ." She says.

"I didn't." he replied.

-/-

He tries to find her at the reception. Opie came to stand by him sipping a beer. "She left already headed back to L.A. for bit. Not that it matters you're with Tara you wouldn't do anything anyway…"

"Yeah I guess…I wouldn't know what to say anyway…I just…." He puts his hands in his pockets staring resolutely at his feet.

"I miss you might've worked man." Opie Swigged his beer.

"Can I tell him you're coming home baby?" Gemma tucked the phone into her shoulder stirring the potato soup she was making with her other hand she took a long drag of her cigarette.

"Just gives him more time to freak out and think of ways to avoid me. The element of surprise will work in my favor please don't…" She bit her lip on the other side of the phone.

"Alright…you know he's with Tara now don't you." Gemma heard her inhale. "Yeah Donna told me…before…anyways Gem I won't do anything he doesn't want. First moves on him past the hellos I mean."

"I don't want either of you hurt is all…"

"I'll be careful enough for both of us I promise…Ok I gotta go my band just pulled up love you Bye."

"Love you too. Have fun see you in a few weeks…"

-/-

God she's scared as scared as she's been in awhile. She takes deep breaths at the stoplight in front of TM. "You can do this…he's just a guy … just a guy you loved once…just I can and will do this for Opie."

She pulled up to the club laying on the horn. He heard the horn as he rounded the shop. The lift in the back said who it was but he couldn't believe it. "Opie get your lazy ass out here and help me." she shouted. At the sound of her voice something inside him shifted.

"Comin' Jesus Jen!" Opie lifted Jennasis' wheelchair out of the back of her truck setting her in it. Their playful banter set his heart into a crashing rhythm against his breast bone. He was drawn to her like a metal to a magnet. She sat in that chair…he'd done that and was able to walk toward her with more ease than he felt. Don't think about he told himself.

The closer he got the more real she became. The heat between them still stood on its on like a shimmering visible being between them. "Jesus, its Jenna!" he thought to himself for real this time . God he couldn't do this. Get out of your own head Jax. Talk he commanded himself as Opie stood behind her looking like he'd rather be at the dentist.

Jenna tossed her auburn hair back . Shit the hair he'd missed the hair. "Jax…" That voice all smoky and soft. The voice he heard in his dreams. One word could still light long dead fires. He smirked falsely. He found his voice. Tilting his head he looks into her clear blue greens eyes and can't breathe.

"Jenna…"

"Lookin' good Jaxy Baby!" she flirted trying to put him at ease her blue green eyes sparkling. It hit him like a ton of bricks he still loved Jennasis Winston. In that big messy way he wasn't going to be able to avoid…Goddamit! Why'd she have to be so….So.. Jenna.

He looked at her because he wanted too…because he'd missed it and because Tara was inside and he couldn't look his fill without incurring her wrath.

She was wearing a wife beater tight over her plentiful breast pushed up giving him a good view. She had a new tattoo a cross tattoo in the form of a necklace the cross nestled perfectly between her breast. He wanted too touch….everywhere…too trace the out line of the tattoo with his fingertips wanted it so bad it was a physical ache So he stuffed his hands in his pockets. Bleached out ripped up denim incased longs legs. Had they always been that long he couldn't recall. She had killer legs once upon a time…He'd better stop thinking it before Ope punched him.

God she was a beauty. He was fucked. So completely fucked. He'd zoned out on the conversation and was left to follow behind Opie after he'd given him a sharp look. Jenna was home he didn't know what it meant for him.


End file.
